A conventional liquid crystal module is generally fixed with a glass panel on four edges, i.e., upper side, lower side, left side and right side. When it is applied in a large-size panel, such as above 32 inches, referring to FIG. 2, the glass panel is likely to suffer bending deformation and have no a space for stretchable adjustment because the upper, lower, left and right ends of the glass panel are fixed, as a result, the alignment between an array cell 20′ and a color filter cell 22′ offsets, and the alignment between a color resist 221′ of the color filter cell 22′ and a side metal routing 201′ of the array cell 20′ offsets, thereby resulting in pixel light leakage, the macroscopic characteristics of show up serious crosstalk and reduced contrast.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a fixture for preventing deformation of a glass panel of a display module, which is appropriate for a large-size panel.